


Ból

by Satanachia



Series: Drabble's Day (14.10.2014) [5]
Category: Marvel 3490, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble's Day, F/M, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tytuł jest kompletnie roboczy. Nie mogłam tego nazwać. No tak po prostu.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ból

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pochodnia (kasssumi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



> Tytuł jest kompletnie roboczy. Nie mogłam tego nazwać. No tak po prostu.

Natasha zawsze myślała, że zna ból. Była wielokrotnie postrzelona, nie raz i nie dwa łamała sobie kości i przeżyła wybuch szrapnelu, co samo w sobie powinno ją umieścić na liście "kobiet nie do zdarcia". 

Natasha zawsze myślała, że zna ból. Jednak to, co czuła podczas wybuchu było niczym w porównaniu z tym, co przeżywała w tym momencie. 

W szkole uczyli, że jeśli nie da się wytrzymać, lepiej krzyczeć i kląć, niż zaciskać zęby. Uzewnętrznienie bólu podobno pomaga. Podobno, bo pomimo tego, że Natasha sklęła wszystkie pielęgniarki, odbierającego poród lekarza i stojącego przy oknie, pobladłego Steve'a - przeklętego winowajce całego jej bólu - uczucie rozdzierania od środka nie zelżało. 

Wiszący centralnie naprzeciwko niej zegar ścienny kpił z jej wysiłku cykając wściekle. To już trzecia, wykańczająca ją godzina.  
Boże, dlaczego nie spróbują cesarki? 

Miała zbyt wąskie biodra, a pozostałości EXTREMIS odłożone w tłuszczu i mięśniach jeszcze wszystko utrudniały, próbując zaleczyć mikropęknięcia. 

— Gdy to się skończy — wydyszała pomiędzy skurczami. — Uduszę cię. 

— Udusisz — potwierdził Steve, podchodząc bliżej łóżka. Ignorując posykującą na nią pielęgniarkę chwycił dłoń żony i splótł ich palce w dodającym otuchy geście.

Po wszystkim Natasha będzie mogła go własnoręcznie udusić. Może to zrobić nawet sznurówką.

Pogładził pieszczotliwie spocone czoło żony. 

Ale nie będzie chciała.


End file.
